


Magic in his blood

by GhostWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Getting Together, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf/pseuds/GhostWolf
Summary: When it started stiles didn't tell anyone, Well there wasn't anyone there to tell. His dad was in the hospital slowly recovering from Theo's attack. Scott basically unfriended him even after all the truth came to light and stiles once again proved that when he gets a bad feeling about someone he's right. All the original pack members were either dead or far away from this hell hole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is not technically my first work but its the first one that i'm posting.  
Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors English is not my first language and i know its horrible.  
Long time reader first time writer. Maybe this will be the first of many to come.

When it started stiles didn't tell anyone, Well there wasn't anyone there to tell. His dad was in the hospital slowly recovering from Theo’s attack. Scott basically unfriended him even after all the truth came to light and stiles once again proved that when he gets a bad feeling about someone he's right. All the original pack members were either dead or far away from this hell hole. 

Lydia was packing her things and getting ready to get the hell out of dodge thanks to having more than enough credits to graduate and an early acceptance to Harvard and Stanford, Stiles still didn't know which she had picked. 

At first he didn't really notice it really, Until a book that he was looking for desperately just floated from under his bed and hit him on the head. Then it all came to him, the doors that just so happen to be unlocked when they shouldn't be, The alarms that never went off when he was breaking into places, His phone working underground in a temple in Mexico when he needed it, That pin just causing all those poles to fall and saving him just when needed it the most. The first thing he did after was freak out and have a panic attack. 

Once he was done with the freak-out it was like a fire was lit under him. He scoured the internet for anything having to do with magic. After all these years of dealing with the supernatural he has found multiple sites and forums that were run and moderated by fellow people in the know or part of the Shadow World as so many like to call it. He spoke with multiple people that told him that magic isn't inherently evil only the user can decide on how to use it. And some even sent him some books so he could start his self training. 

Magic came easy to him, It was like breathing after so long of holding his breath. He started small with simple levitation and elemental spells. Water was his favorite to play with, Every time he used it he felt peace and calm. Earth made him feel grounded and it was incredible to feel the trees and ground under his feet. Air made him feel slightly scared that he would suck the breath out of someone and hurt them. But fire, fire was wild and alive. Lighting a candle was fine, but actual fire spells terrified him just because he could feel how easy it would be to let it consume him. And somehow it reminded him Derek and horrible that fire was. 

After that he worked on bigger stuff. Creating stuff out of nothing but energy and his imagination was awesome and also draining like crazy. The first time he changed his clothing with magic it was instinctual and almost made him faint. When he was no longer lightheaded he realized he was wearing a red leather jacket with a hood he has never seen before but is the perfect mix of his favorite red hoodie that was destroyed and Derek’s jacket, that same jacket that has been featured in so many of his fantasized and helped him discover he was painfully bisexual and once again into someone completely unattainable. 

The more he used it the stronger he got, just like any muscle, and the more his body changed. He was stronger not just in body but mind. He wasn't wolf strong but he definitely was stronger than a normal human. He noticed that he was healing faster too after he cut himself and right before his eyes it closed leaving no scar behind. One of his online friends, a warlock in Brooklyn, told him that it was completely normal for him to notice changes like that to his body and much more. 

He couldn't wait to finally get the hang of portals like his friend and finally meet him in person, but so far he could barely open one and when he did it didn't stay open very long. Who would have thought that a 400 year old warlock would become his closest friend when all this supernatural stuff started. But here he is, His only friends he talked to are online or text, and he spends most of his time working on his magic and keeping trouble out of beacon hills all on his own. And from what he hears from Lydia Scott thinks that everything is now safe and he is going back to a normal life.

It's been a round 5 months since he started working on his magic. His dad has been moved into the long term care and is showing no sign of waking up. Stiles has tried using his magic to see whats wrong but so far he hasn't been able to do anything. Every time he goes to see his dad a small glimmer of hope is with him, He can't wake him up but he can tell his dad is mentally still there he just does not have the power to wake him up. At least not yet. 

Stiles was meditating out in the preserve, in the exact middle of the territory to be exact. He can feel the wards he set up humming like music. He lets the magic of the land just flow and channels it to make sure that the wards are all tapped in and will keep themselves powered without having to use his own energy. If they keep working like they should all with ill intent will have a harder time getting in. It won't stop everything but it should keep a lot out, That and the cleansing he was able to do to the Nemeton a few months back thanks to the books Magnus sent him has made everything so much easier, No more monster of the week or crazy hunters trying to kill everyone. 

Once he's done he stands up and takes a deep breath, that's when he hears it. Just a branch snapping behind him. Everything inside of him is screaming wolf but oddly enough not threat. Stiles opens his eyes and spins around fast, one hand raised and slightly glowing freezing the person trying to sneak up behind him. Still too far away to be seen by the person stiles uses his magic to alter and project his voice. “What are you doing here? This is Hale territory” the voice that answers back hits him like a cold bath and a warm hug at the same time. “As the last remaining Hale i would assume I'm free to be here. Now can you release me so we can talk face to face?” “Derek”


	2. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back, and stiles is finally not so alone in this crazy mess that is life.

Hearing Derek’s voice was so shocking to Stiles that he lost concentration and the spell dropped. Not even a second later Derek was right in front of him. Stupid werewolf speed. “So you mind telling me how you did that?” Derek looked at stiles with his signature Derek hale glare #3 aka “what stupid thing did you do this time”. “Derek, What the hell are you doing back here? Last time i saw you you were riding away into the sunset with Branden and leaving this hellhole behind you.” 

“Like you said this is Hale territory, I'm here to protect whats mine. Now the magic?” And just like a dam Stiles spills everything to him, How he's no longer talking with Scott and was basically kicked out of the pack because of a lying sociopath that Scott trusted more than his Best friend, How his dad was attacked and almost died and is now unresponsive comatose state just like Peter once was. How he discovered his magic by accident and has been working so hard to get stronger and hopefully be able to heal his dad and protect the town. Derek listens to him the entire time letting Stiles finally let everything he had been holding in spill out till tears were running down his face and he could barely understand what the young man was even saying anymore. 

Once he had told Derek everything and stopped crying stiles looked up at him with eyes that reflected all the self hate and misery insure the young man. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess Sourwolf, But it's really good to see you”. Derek looked at stiles and had to hold back from shaking him. “Stiles, There's nothing you should feel sorry for, anyone in your place would have lost it a long time ago. You are one of the strongest, braves and stupidly loyal person I've ever met. Even before magic you were already saving all of our asses and now you are single-handedly keeping this entire town safe. If just half of the rumors coming out of here are true you have done incredible things. And you did them all alone”. 

“That...that is literally the longest i've ever heard you talk. Like ever! What have you done with Derek Hale?” “Really? That's what you got from all of that?” Derek crossed his arms and tried to glare at stiles without smiling. “Wow.. OK yeah you're definitely Derek, only he could give me glare #12. And I'm still trying to process the rest, give me a break here Sourwolf. There are rumors about me?” “Stop numbering my looks you idiot, and yes, well not about you just about this supposedly powerful magic user that is giving hell to anyone that thinks about even getting close to Beacon Hills, I thought it was Deaton at first or some new member of McCalls pack, but after what you just did i can see i was wrong. 

“Please, Deaton couldn't even protect the people he was supposed to. If i could i would have already banished him from my territory. Any magic that man may have is wasted. That stupid sacrifice idea of his is the only reason that thing ever got out. And any real emissary would be able to tell where the Nemeton is just by feeling it's magic.” Stiles was so angry that his eyes were glowing white and the wind around the clearing picked up. His eyes unfocused and his hands were shaking with how hard he was clenching them. Derek places his hands on his arms and had to call the boys name several times for Stiles to even register it. “ Sorry, bit of a sore subject. I should probably be heading home. Are you staying at the loft?” Stiles steps away from Derek letting the hands that were still holding him drop. 

“I just got back into town. Haven't decided where I'm gonna be staying, but I don't think that would be the best place for me. Too many bad memories.” Derek raises a hand and start scratching the back of his head in a very not Derek move. “Wow looks like that time away did some good for you, you've changed a lot. Don't know why you would deliberately come back here.” Stiles huffed, trying to make it should jokingly but couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. “Well like you said again this is Hale territory, My family has lived here for generations, we were one of the original founding families of the town. There may only be two of us left but there should always be a Hale here. I still have something to come back too, And you were here.” 

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. “Me? I thought you'd say Issac, He was your pack.” “Yeah Issac was once my beta but i drove him away, and he happily went with Scott without looking back. You were always there, Even when I didn't deserve it and tried to scare you away you stayed by my side and kept saving my life. You're my pack stiles, And nothing can change that.” “not just saying that cuz I'm magic now?” Derek chuckled and let a small smile show on his face “you were always magic stiles, No ordinary human can manipulate mountain ash like you. It might have been amplified by what happened to you but that spark was always there, That's not new” 

“That's what Magnus said.” “Magnus?” “Yeah he's basically my new best friend. He's a Warlock in Brooklyn I meet online that's supposedly over 400. According to him, magic can't really be implanted into someone without it eventually killing them, He says that magic probably runs in my family and that I might have a Warlock relative some generations back that hide who they were eventually causing the magic in our blood to go dormant until coming into contact with it.”  
“Really Stiles? Only you would become best friends with the High Warlock of Brooklyn on the internet. I only got to meet him once while living in New York.” 

“The fact that you've met him makes me hate you a little bit. Apparently I have to master my portals before i can go finally meet him, Something about a test to see if I'm ready for the real magic lessons to start.” Derek looks at stiles with amazement. “If this is you before the real lessons start i can't wait to see how amazing you will become.” Stiles laughed and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his face. “Thanks Der, but i'm not that special. Anyway, if you want you can crash at mine, We have a guest room that's all yours for as long as you need it.” 

Derek walked up to stiles and used lifter the young man's head till he was looking at him and no longer looking at the ground like it held the secrets of the universe. “Stiles you are very special, with or without magic. And i would love to take over your guest room, Someone has to make sure that you aren't doing something stupid until. When your dad wakes up I'm sure he would like to come back to his house still standing.” The fact that Derek said “when” and not “If” like everyone else almost made Stiles cry again. “Alright then, Let's go.” Stiles turned and started walking towards the hale house where he had packed his car and guessing Derek had as well. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Derek was following him, When he saw him right behind him he smiled.  
“Oh, and Derek... Welcome home.” “Thanks, It's good to be home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 4 times and gave up a few times but kept going cuz i needed to get something done. sorry again for any mistakes. Apparently 1am is the best time for me to write even tho i have work in the morning.


End file.
